A SANTA COMPAÑA
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: La joven sorguiña Sara Amatriaín va a descubrir algún que otro secreto de la muy mágica Galicia natal de su querido e igualmente joven esposo. Para el reto de julio y agosto del foro de las Expansiones "Historias fantasmales"


**A SANTA COMPAÑA**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto mensual de julio y agosto "Historias fantasmales" del Foro de las Expansiones_

 _Disclaimer: Esta obra se inspira en el potterverso de J.K. Rowling y no tiene ánimo de lucro_

 _Copyright: la expansión a la sociedad mágica española es mía en origen y ha sido desarrollada por otras autoras. Los personajes que aquí aparecen son todos OCs de mi creación_

* * *

 **Provincia de Lugo, 1945**

Sara se apretó bien el cinturón del abrigo antes de colocarse los guantes. Había amanecido soleado aquel día de primeros de marzo y estaba dispuesta a sacar partido de ello antes de _Desaparecerse_ hacia Valencia. Menos mal que no tenía ningún problema con ese tipo de magia, porque encontraba complicada la distribución poblacional del interior gallego, con pequeños grupos de casas dispersos entre el paisaje, mas montañoso que plano, acostumbrada como estaba a pueblos con un núcleo bien definido y un caserío, aunque disperso, también bien definido. Era curioso, sentirse afortunada por su habilidad con la Desaparición. Años atrás había descubierto que esa habilidad le había salvado la vida pero no así a su hermana mayor cuando ella ni había cumplido siete años, y aquello supuso un trauma en una personalidad que transitaba por entonces por la adolescencia. Debía haberlo superado, porque sentía una extraña satisfacción al pensar que incluso desde el aire y con su escoba no estaba del todo segura de no perderse si se aventuraba más allá de los confines de aquella zona de la que tomaba el apellido su marido. Donde residían temporalmente.

Y es que, de acuerdo con la dueña, y de cara a poder ocuparla a cambio durante varios años, Santiago había emprendido reformas en la casa que les prestó Enedina, en principio por doce meses, y mientras durasen los trabajos se habían instalado en la casa familiar de los Vilamaior, en el municipio lucense de O Páramo. Sara hubiera preferido instalarse en casa de su madre, en Valencia. O en el caserío de su abuela, en Vera. Pero comprendía que a Santiago le hiciera ilusión que pasaran tiempo en su Lugo natal. Y a sus parientes políticos, también. Especialmente a la madre de su marido, sobre todo tras el azaroso inicio del matrimonio de su primogénito, _in articulo mortis_ y por tanto con el joven bruixo con un pie a cada lado del velo. Y también tras el viaje de varias semanas que realizaron una vez recuperado el joven esposo por Centroeuropa, del que no habían contado mucho pero sobre el que la meiga sospechaba se habían cernido incontables peligros. Sara era joven, pero ya había vivido lo suyo como para tener muy claro que, con todos aquellos antecedentes, no osaría plantear ni la más mínima objeción a instalarse temporalmente con la familia política.

La casa de los Vilamaior estaba un poco apartada del núcleo principal, si podía denominarse así a cuatro casas y tres establos donde habitaban más vacas que personas. Era grande, porque eran muchos los miembros de la familia y el cabeza de familia, ingeniero mágico como su esposo, se ocupaba de mantenerla en buenas condiciones. Por lo demás, era sobria, tanto en contenido como en continente. No había muebles de maderas nobles, como los armarios de nogal de los que tan orgullosa se sentía la abuela Amparo. Eran muebles sencillos y humildes, como el menaje y los manteles de cuadros que cosía la abuela. Destacaban, eso sí, dos construcciones cercanas a la vivienda, ambas de sólido granito: el hórreo en un lado y, en el opuesto, trazando una imaginaria diagonal y presidiendo una encrucijada de sendas, un enorme y solemne cruceiro.

El padre, la madre, los cinco hijos (todos ellos varones) y la abuela materna, habían convivido bajo aquel techo hasta hacía no mucho, cuando el primogénito contrajo matrimonio. Para Sara, acostumbrada al trasiego de parientes tanto en el caserío de su abuela paterna como en el domicilio en la Albufera de su madre, no se sentía incomodada por la presencia multitudinaria en sí. Las costumbres eran otro cantar. Los Vilamaior eran brujos de magia por lo menos tan antigua como la suya, pero eran todos gallegos y su tradición era Celta. Generaciones incontables de bruixos y meigas precedían a su marido en el árbol familiar, todos ellos practicantes de una magia local muy distinta a la suya, que solían invocar en un gallego que no siempre era capaz de entender. Sin contar con las costumbres compartidas con la gente que no poseía la magia. A veces, Sara se entretenía en recorrer con la vista el árbol familiar. Porque en la lectura de los nombres de aquellos bruixos y meigas encontraba un algo que no podía explicar pero que la entrelazaba con aquel lugar más de lo que hubiera podido nunca sospechar. Por el lado Vilamaior, en cada rama había un primogénito o un segundogénito con el nombre de Santiago. La rama de su suegra, la Freixo, también contaba con numerosos nombres parecidos, a menudo comenzando por la letra A y con cierta frecuencia relacionados con la palabra "amor". Así había Amadeos, Amaros, Amandos, Amandas, Amadores, Amadas… aunque su suegra se llamaba Elvira. Como la abuela de su marido. De hecho, tras Santiago y su hermano siguiente, Juan, seguían un Amadeo y después un Amaro. El menor, que había nacido sin el don, tenía el curioso nombre de Áureo. Cada uno tenía su carácter pero en general y aunque a Sara no le gustaban nada los tópicos, podían responder al dicho de que si te encuentras a un bruixo en su escoba no sabes para donde vuela. Además de ser, en general, personas reservadas, no había logrado, de momento, mantener el mismo nivel de cordialidad y soltura en sus relaciones con todos ellos. O esa impresión tenía Sara, salvo quizás para su suegro y el segundo hermano de su marido. El padre de Santiago era afable y poseía un hablar pausado. Jamás había sido testigo de que elevara la voz, aunque tuviera que reprender a alguno de sus descendientes. A Sara le gustaba, y se encontraba cómoda en su compañía, pero pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando para mantener a su numerosa familia. La madre de Santiago también era una buena persona que trabajaba mucho en la casona, pero completamente distinta en su forma de ser. Tanto, que a Sara a menudo le costaba entenderla. Los "Aman", como mentalmente los designaba, todavía eran adolescentes y campaban a menudo a sus anchas cuchicheando por los rincones y conjurando gamberradas. Áureo, el hermano pequeño, la eludía todo lo que podía. La persona con la que se sentía más cómoda, porque siempre estaba disponible para entablar una charla, era la abuela. Y eso que sólo hablaba gallego.

La abuela Elvira (el mismo nombre que la madre) era viuda y muy mayor. Había tenido muchos hijos, se le habían muerto muchos y solo le habían llegado tres a adultos, la menor de todos ellos, la madre de Santiago. Tenía la cara redonda, los ojos de un azul muy pálido que le recordaban vagamente a su abuela Aisone y el pelo muy blanco. Era chaparra, ancha de caderas y estrecha de hombros; vestía completamente de negro, hasta las zapatillas de paño, y apenas se la veía blandir la varita con mano temblorosa. La abuela se desplazaba lentamente con paso renqueante aunque se negaba a ayudarse de un bastón, y permanecía casi todo el día en una pequeña salita, con las piernas bajo las faldas de una camilla, cosiendo manteles y servilletas, siempre de tela de cuadros, con puntadas desiguales. La abuela permanecía en silencio salvo que Sara se sentara en torno a la camilla. Entonces, sin elevar la vista de la labor, se ponía a hablar. Siempre lo hacía en un gallego profundo que ella solo entendía a medias, incluso bajo los efectos de un esmerado hechizo de traducción. Hablaba de sus padres, de los numerosos hermanos con los que había crecido, de ollas y conxuros de juventud, de vuelos de lechuzas y encantamientos lunares de cuando era apenas una adolescente. Poco hablaba de su época de casada, aunque alguna vez evocaba recuerdos de cuando sus hijos, los vivos, habían sido niños. A su marido y a sus hijos muertos jamás lo mencionaba. Sara sabía, porque se lo había dicho Santiago, que había quedado viuda cuando él tenía cinco años y no habían nacido aún sus dos hermanos menores, y que pudiendo haberse quedado en su casa hizo un hato con sus posesiones más significadas y voló en su escoba para quedarse con la hija menor. Pero de eso, la abuela no hablaba. Lo de coser, le debía gustar desde joven, porque varias veces le contó cómo con la tela de un saco de grano hechizó aguja e hilo y se hizo una falda siendo todavía una niña. Hablaba y hablaba, en gallego monótono. Todo ello mientras cosía y cosía, y le decía que aquel mantel de tela de cuadros y puntadas enormes y descompensadas era para ella.

Precisamente, antes de salir de casa, Sara se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta de la salita para saludar a la anciana, que apenas levantó los ojos acuosos de la tela y sonrió.

\- Bos días- Se atrevió a pronunciar en gallego.

-Bos días , a miña filla. Que pronto vai ...- Respondió la anciana con afabilidad.- Hoxe, o sol vai brillar- Añadió sin interrumpir las puntadas. Sara pensó que quizás con aquella observación intentaba retenerla. No le hubiera importado quedarse, pero precisamente porque lucía el sol, Sara tenía su tiempo mucho más tasado.

-Vendré a la hora de comer.- Se despidió, un poco cohibida como siempre que no se limitaba a escuchar a la anciana, porque no era capaz de dirigirse a ella en gallego. La abuela sonrió nuevamente y la despidió

-Vaia co Creador…

\- Adiós.

Todos los días, incluso los que amanecían brumosos, Sara podía contemplar desde la ventana de su dormitorio el esplendoroso cruceiro. Llamaba la atención su impecable estado de conservación así como la filigrana del trabajo del fuste, el esmerado capitel o la interesante cruz que miraba hacia la casa. Por el otro lado Sara sospechaba que había una Virgen tallada, pero aún no había tenido ocasión de observarlo en condiciones. Hasta ese día, en el que el frío había remitido bastante y podía aventurarse a caminar hasta la encrucijada como cualquier mortal normal.

Se colocó los guantes, comprobó por pura inercia que llevaba encima, bien oculta bajo los pliegues del abrigo, su varita, y salió de la casa por la puerta principal. Había una puertecilla en ese lado del muro, pero nunca había visto a nadie entrar o salir por ahí. Tampoco estaba segura de ser capaz de acceder desde el recovecoso interior de la casa, así que sin pensarlo mucho había optado por el camino más largo pero más fácil. Ya en el exterior se dejó acariciar por los tímidos rayos de un sol de incipiente primavera antes de echar a andar decidida y de buen humor. Al torcer la esquina observó que por el camino se aproximaban dos mujeres que azuzaban a un par de vacas. Las lugareñas iban hablando a media voz en gallego, hasta que una de ellas giró la cabeza y se percató de su presencia. Entonces se detuvo en seco, agarró por el brazo a la otra, y sin mediar palabra ambas comenzaron a cruzar los dedos y besárselos murmurando lo que parecían oraciones. Sara decidió no dar importancia al asunto, así que siguió avanzando y cuando llegó a su altura, las saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó su camino.

-Meiga... - Escuchó decir tras de sí. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquellas mujeres habían captado su condición brujil, aunque para ser exactos, salvo su naturaleza mágica, nada tenía ella de meiga. Como en Vera, los habitantes de los contornos debían tener muy claro que en aquella casa vivían brujos. Y puesto que ella no vestía como una mujer del campo, no era conocida y rondaba aquel lugar, habrían deducido, muy acertadamente, que también era una bruja. Solo cuando llegó a los escalones que servían de base al cruceiro se permitió girar la cabeza para comprobar dónde se hallaban las mujeres. Para su asombro estaban casi a la entrada de las cuatro casas que componían el pueblo. Debían haber azuzado a las vacas mientras se persignaban y se hacían cruces para conjurarla. Mejor, así no despertaría murmullos mientras observaba atentamente el cruceiro, que visto desde su base resultaba un tanto atrayente. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sara se fue a quitar el guante derecho, pero sin motivo aparente cambió de idea sobre la marcha y se retiró el izquierdo. Al alzar la mano para colocarla sobre el fuste un rayo de sol desprendió un destello de su fina alianza, y Sara detuvo el gesto para contemplarla. La noche anterior, precisamente, la había pasado del anular derecho al izquierdo. No sabía por qué, ni cómo ni cuándo, había adquirido aquella costumbre de alternar la mano que la portaba. Y volvió a hacer propósito mental de comentarle el hecho a su anciana tatarabuela, anterior propietaria de aquel par de anillos tan singularísimos que lucían como señal de su unión Santiago y ella. Enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en el cruceiro y, esta vez sí, colocó la palma en el fuste.

De inmediato lo percibió. Una corriente muy clara de energía mágica lo recorría, de abajo arriba, de arriba abajo, talmente como la savia de un árbol. O la sangre de una persona. Los cruceiros, por lo poco que sabía de ellos, se habían ido colocando en lugares "singulares", a menudo vinculados con anteriores cultos paganos arcaicos que se perdían en la noche de los tiempos, más que olvidados, vestidos bajo el ropaje de otra cosa. Para ella, bautizada en la iglesia, simplemente se trataba de una manifestación más de la magna obra de un Creador al que le debía, ni más ni menos, que haber nacido con el don de percibirla y utilizarla. Una percepción que casi nunca había coincidido con la más oficial de la institución eclesial. Pero eso a Sara, como a numerosos magos y brujas durante siglos, le resultaba un prejuicio fruto de un desconocimiento casi excusable en las debilidades y los miedos humanos que no había que tener demasiado en cuenta. En su momento, sus antepasados se sintieron muy dolidos con los clérigos, porque habían dudado de que las mujeres tuvieran alma. Pero eso había ocurrido mil años atrás, y un milenio es mucho tiempo para que la ignorancia siga ofendiendo, de manera que Sara, simple y llanamente, no le daba importancia a determinadas posiciones críticas con la magia.

Se hubiera quedado un buen rato con la mano ahí puesta, pero no podía permitírselo. Tenía cosas que hacer en Valencia, así que, tras rodear lentamente todo el cruceiro y constatar que, en efecto, por el otro lado había una Virgen tallada, Sara comprobó que estaba totalmente fuera de miradas indiscretas, y se Desapareció.

* * *

 **El Palmar. Albufera de Valencia.**

-¿Cómo le va a Santiago? ¿Tiene mucho trabajo?- Amparo, su madre, espolvoreaba con sumo cuidado el caldero con beleño bien molido.

-Tanto que casi no le veo durante el día.- Respondió Sara tendiéndole un botecillo de arcilla que contenía semillas de mandrágora.

-Y ¿le pagan puntualmente? Porque si tenéis problemas de dinero ya sabes que puedo prestaros algo…

\- Gracias mamá. No tenemos mucha liquidez, pero tampoco es que andemos necesitados. Además, en casa de sus padres tenemos menos gastos…

-Ya me lo figuro. Aún así…

Sara sonrió. Su madre debía haber estado haciendo cábalas pecuniarias. Pero ellos también habían hecho sus cálculos.

-… y también tiene la ventaja de ver operar una magia diferente. Porque anda que no es diferente cómo se invoca en casa de mis suegros.- Comentó tendiéndole otro bote.- Precisamente esta mañana he estado contemplando el cruceiro. Y canalizaba magia.

\- Ah, Galicia y su magia ancestral. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, mi maestro me hizo pasar un mes entero allí, entre meigas y bruixos.

-No tenía ni idea.- Sara no ocultó su asombro. Su madre nunca antes había dado muestras de haber tenido contacto con la Tradición Celta. Y el maestro, obviamente, debía ser Canches, el famoso alquimista residente en León.

-Era verano.- Evocó Amparo sin quitar la vista del caldero.- Cuando bajaba la marea por las tardes, las meigas y yo nos acercábamos a la ría a coger berberechos que luego abríamos en una fogata y nos los comíamos.

-¿Aprendiste mucha magia Celta?- Preguntó Sara mirando a su madre.

-Aprendí que Galicia está llena de sumideros de magia. Por aquí, por allá… donde menos te lo esperas hay una fuente, o una piedra, o un árbol milenario… Pero para la Espagyria no es lo más óptimo.- Amparo varió la entonación eliminando ecos evocadores y sustituyéndolos por un tonillo ligeramente profesional.- Es un fluir un poquito descontrolado… y hablando de control, controla esos fuegos, no vaya a hervir demasiado pronto.

Sara se desplazó hacia los calderos que tenía a su derecha y, una vez comprobado que estaba todo correcto, iba a volver a la carga con el interrogatorio. Pero su madre se le adelantó.

-¿Quién fue primeiro…? – Bromeó Amparo.-… ¿el cruceiro o los Vilamaior?

-¿Qué?- Sara alzó las cejas sin comprender.

-Que podrías preguntar a tu marido si su familia estaba allí cuando construyeron el cruceiro o si se instalaron más tarde.

-Supongo que lo pondrían ellos. Al fin y al cabo, el apellido les viene de la zona y no hay otra familia de brujos más cerca…

-Puede ser.- Amparo se encogió de hombros.- O puede no ser.

-¿Sabes? Empiezas a parecer gallega.- Protestó Sara.- No termino de entender a dónde vas a parar. Amparo, que estaba de buen humor y disfrutando de hacer hervir calderos con su benjamina, sonrió sin quitarle el ojo a la varilla que removía con precisión.

-Los ingenuos gallegos perciben más que la mayoría de los no mágicos. Son capaces de reconocer sumideros telúricos. Allí sería imposible aplicar el Estatuto del Secreto a la manera que les gustaría a los ingleses La magia influye en sus vidas y lo reconocen. De principio a fin. Saben de la influencia de determinados enclaves o ritos en la fertilidad y ven a los fantasmas de La Compaña cuando la vida de este lado toca a su fin...

\- Fantasmas premonitorios.- Sara frunció el ceño. La premonición y la adivinación en general eran materias para las que ni estaba particularmente dotada ni especialmente interesada.

-Eso dicen… - Amparo sonrió de medio lado.

-Mamá. Tu que eres tan exacta para todo, que sepas que hoy estás la mar de imprecisa.- Sara protestó. Amparo apartó la varilla y la miró fijamente un instante.

-Sara. Tu eres la investigadora en antropología mágica. Que sepas que tienes una excelsa biblioteca en el Magisterium de Salamanca donde podrás obtener cumplida información. Sin olvidar que le puedes preguntar a la abuela de Santiago.

-¡Mamá!

-No te enfades. No es mi magia, y como no la domino no te puedo dar… ¿Cómo habías dicho…? Explicaciones precisas.- Amparo prorrumpió en carcajadas, y cuando terminó de explayar aquella alegría de ánimo con la que se había despertado, le metió prisa para terminar. A las dos y media en punto tenían que comer, porque Martín, el padre de Sara, tenía unas reuniones vespertinas y no debía llegar tarde.

Sara se rió con las bromas de su padre sobre los bruixos gallegos. Según él, producían golpeadores extraordinarios porque sus bludgers, como ellos mismos, nunca se sabía para dónde iban.

* * *

 **Magisterium de Salamanca, por la tarde.**

Quizás en la biblioteca del Magisterium, tal y como había sugerido su madre, Sara encontrara información sobre la magia tradicional gallega. Estaba decidida a retomar sus estudios de antropología mágica y a realizar una investigación seria para redactar una Disertatio, pero tenía igualmente claro que no sería sobre el tema que inicialmente le propuso su profesor. La Inquisición y la brujería en el siglo XVI en los reinos peninsulares no era un tema con el que se sintiera cómoda, y así se lo había hecho saber. El profesor entonces había sugerido que ella misma propusiera un tema. Sara andaba cavilando y aún no tenía las ideas claras. Acaso estuviese esa materia relacionada con la magia de su joven marido. No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. De camino a la gran biblioteca, no le sorprendió toparse con otro estudiante, Carlos Pizarro. Un año atrás habían sido serios rivales académicos y en el plano personal casi se habían llegado a odiar. Ahora parecía que de eso hacía eones.

Tras haberse enfrentado juntos a lo más granado de los secuaces de Grindelwald, Sara no podía seguir viendo a Carlos Pizarro como un joven cacique bien pagado de sí mismo. Pizarro tenía valor, sabía ser generoso y leal y era muy ducho con la varita. Sin contar con que mostraba un pertinaz interés en Catalina, la hermana viva de Sara.

Carlos era hijo único, su padre había sido un rico terrateniente mágico extremeño y él había heredado extensas posesiones agrícolas cuya debida explotación supervisaba su madre viuda mientras él se dedicaba a estudiar antropología mágica contemporánea. En su momento le había parecido puro esnobismo enfundado en ropa de primerísima calidad, mientras que ella tenía que compaginar el trabajo en la empresa familiar con sus aficiones intelectuales. Con el tiempo había comprendido que la madre de Carlos necesitaba entretenerse y, puesto que tenía mucha pericia para los negocios agrícolas, él la dejaba hacer ocupando su tiempo en otras cosas. Seguramente, cuando llegara el momento, Carlos sería tan hábil como su propia madre. Pero puesto que la bruja contaba con una salud de hierro, seguramente él pensaba que transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de hacerse cargo de las propiedades.

\- ¿Ya sabes sobre qué vas a trabajar?- Preguntó, omitiendo con su acento de la tierra todas las eses finales.

-Pues no. Pero igual la Tradición de la familia de mi marido me da alguna idea.- Sara se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba levemente la pila de libros.

-A Santa Compaña.- Dijo Carlos con naturalidad leyendo la portada del primero, un libro pequeño de tapas negras que Sara había cogido, tras dudar un instante, por pura chiripa.- ¿Te interesan los psicopompos? La Genti de Muerti que ronda mi tierra es mucho más interesante. Porque está mucho menos estudiada.- Carlos remató la frase haciendo un gesto ostensible con aquellos ojos oscurísimos que tenía.

-¿Genti de muerti? No lo había oído en la vida En realidad yo iba buscando cosas sobre cruceiros y sumideros de magia telúrica y, francamente, no se por qué lo he cogido.

-¿No sabes por qué lo has cogido?- Ahora Carlos sonrió con cierta malevolencia.- Probablemente porque el libro quería que te lo llevaras. – Remató con una carcajada.

-Es posible.- Sara, que en otro tiempo se hubiera puesto a la defensiva con semejante comentario proveniente de él, reconoció mansamente que podía tener razón. Las bibliotecas encantadas y sus residentes permanentes, los libros, estaban repletas de magia. Había algunas en las que se decía incluso que los libros se leían entre sí, de manera que entre sus tapas guardaban bastante más que lo que tenían en sus páginas y lo revelaban a voluntad. – A ver qué me revela. Aunque si te soy sincera, no me apasiona el tema de los entrevelos. Ni tampoco los fantasmas.

Carlos sonrió sin decir nada. Era más perspicaz de lo que Sara había pensado cuando lo conoció y sospechaba que no se trataba solamente de que en su Tradición de origen se considerara mucho mejor que los muertos no estuvieran incómodos. Podían ser brujos y conocer a magia cierta que había toda una experiencia tras los velos, pero también eran humanos. El desgarro de la desencarnación de un ser querido les dolía como a cualquier persona, estuviera o no dotada de la magia, y la ausencia, aún bajo la certeza de su temporalidad, a veces se hacía cuesta arriba. Aunque no le faltara nada material, Carlos echaba de menos a su padre todos los días, aunque no lo recordara bien. Sara era una recién casada que a sus dieciocho años en realidad había vivido ya mucho. Era lo natural que no quisiera saber nada de premonitorios de muerte.

Se despidieron cordialmente. También era algo que hacían desde hacía poco y que, sin embargo, parecía anclarse en un aprecio antiguo como el mundo.

* * *

 **Provincia de Lugo, esa noche.**

Sara bostezó y miró la esfera del reloj. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Había estado leyendo en la cama, sola en el dormitorio. Santiago le había advertido que igual se tardaba porque debía revisar unos asuntos del trabajo con su padre y en principio decidió aguardarlo despierta. Pero el tiempo pasaba y le estaba entrando sueño. En un último intento de despabilarse, retiró las sábanas, salió de la cama y descalza y en camisón se dirigió a la ventana. La luna lucía en cuarto menguante, y aún así, como había ausencia de nubes parecía un farol. El cruceiro de la esquina proyectaba una sombra estilizada apuntando con su extremo hacia la puertecilla de la casa. Volvió a bostezar y fue entonces cuando los vio. Eran siete, todos encapuchados, todos vestidos con largas túnicas blancas. Venían por una de las sendas flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, seis portando palmatorias con velas encendidas mientras que el que encabezaba la marcha llevaba un caldero. Petrificada por la impresión, los vio avanzar por la senda hasta detenerse, para su pasmo, frente a la dichosa puerta, que se abrió dejando ver a una figura rechoncha y oscura. Sara se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito al reconocer a la abuela. El primero alzó el caldero y Sara observó a la abuela verter algo. Tras el trasiego, fuera el que fuere, la Compaña se dio la vuelta y reemprendió su marcha espectral mientras la abuela se perdía en el interior de la casa.

Sara volvió a la cama con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, mirando de reojo el libro de tapas negras, sin atreverse a cogerlo. No era una experta, pero conocía los fundamentos básicos.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó un instante después. Santiago había abierto la puerta con cuidado y se había colado en el dormitorio. Ignorante de lo que había ocurrido, sonreía como un crío.

-Ya no esperaba encontrarte despierta.- Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.- Lo siento. Mi padre quería que revisáramos unos planos y hemos tardado más de la cuenta.

Sara tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima mientras él dejó caer la camisa en una silla, hecha una especie de pelotilla.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, un poco extrañado de que no le hubiera reprendido por su descuido. Sara le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

\- Mi abuela, como todos, se tendrá que morir algún día….- cinco minutos más tarde, Santiago, con el pijama puesto, se colaba bajo las sábanas bastante divertido.- … pero dudo mucho que sea inminente.

-¿Seguro?- A pesar de sus explicaciones, Sara no las tenía todas consigo.

-Seguro. Vienen desde que tengo memoria, en noches de cuarto menguante. Ella les repone el agua bendita del caldero.

-¿Para qué llevan agua bendita?

-No estoy seguro.- Santiago le pasó el brazo por la cintura.- Creo que lo usan para ayudar a hacer el trago más llevadero a algunos moribundos. También es posible que a ellos les alivie. Son almas penantes.

-Era una visión…

-Fantasmagórica. Ya lo se. A la gente no mágica les impresiona muchísimo.

-Pues yo soy una bruja y me ha impresionado también.

-Ya lo se, mujer.- Se apoyó sobre el codo y la miró a la cara con ojos risueños.- No le des mas vueltas. Mi abuela te hará varios manteles, alguna que otra colcha y muchos paños de cocina antes de irse al otro lado.-Dicho aquello se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue un beso cálido que duró varios instantes, tras los cuales Santiago volvió a separarse de ella y a mirarla fijamente.- ¿Sigues preocupada? ¿No te he convencido?

-No es eso. Te creo. Es que necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

-Tiempo… a ver si esto ayuda.

Volvió a besarla de la misma forma. Sara se mantuvo reticente hasta el tercer beso. Era muy difícil seguir obsesionada con la visión si una tenía dieciocho años y la mano del hombre que amaba le estaba proporcionando una caricia de lo más embriagadora por todo el costado. Se le escapó un gemido quedo y fue entonces cuando Santiago la empujó suavemente hasta dejarla boca arriba para a continuación tenderse sobre ella, dispuesto a que aquella noche fuera inolvidable. Y no precisamente por haber visto a la Compaña.

* * *

 **Provincia de Lugo, al domingo siguiente…**

En efecto: habían transcurrido los días y la abuela seguía vivita y coleando. O más bien, vivita y cosiendo. Y peroratando. En gallego, claro. Sara la notaba mucho más locuaz con ella, aunque igual es que había conseguido depurar el hechizo de traducción y la entendía mucho más.

Como fuere, la abuela le había contado muchas más anécdotas, y tal y como había predicho Santiago, la noche anterior le había hecho entrega de una buena producción de paños de cocina de tela de cuadros "para a súa nova casa".

El día nuevamente había amanecido soleado, y Santiago y su padre habían aprovechado para Aparecerse en la casa que les había dejado Enedina para hacer algunos trabajos. Sara volvió a enfundarse en el abrigo y los guantes, decidida a bajar a la aldea. Tras las explicaciones de Santiago, fue capaz por fin de alcanzar la puertecilla que daba directamente al cruceiro, que para su sorpresa se abrió con suavidad. Por alguna razón, había esperado goznes chirriantes y bisagras pesadas, así que dejó escapar una risita mientras pensaba que estaba siendo una exagerada. Reparó, eso sí, en tres gotitas de cera, formando como un triángulo, en la losa de granito frente a la puerta, y enseguida supo que tendría que era cera de las palmatorias de la Compaña. Su instinto de bruja le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que era bueno que esa cera estuviera allí. Y de inmediato se acordó del libro de tapas negras. Tras su apasionada velada, lo había olvidado por completo. Pero allí estaba, en su mesilla de noche, esperando. Debía haber decidido que ya era hora de ampliarle lo que sabía que la magia entrevelos.

Contenta, emprendió marcha hacia la pequeña ermita. Las campanas habían replicado cinco minutos antes de que entrara en el recinto sacro, que aunque pequeño estaba muy bien iluminado. Reparó en las miradas de las mujeres, pero decidió no darles ninguna importancia. Si, era una bruja ¿qué le iba a hacer? No era fruto de una decisión deliberada sino que le venía de nacimiento. Y no era mala. Así que a pesar de las miradas, se instaló en la esquina de un banco trasero y se quedó a escuchar la misa del párroco.

Fue a la salida cuando observó el comportamiento, cuando menos, singular. Cinco o seis mujeres, entre las que reconoció a las dos que habían bajado días antes con las vacas, rodearon la pileta del agua bendita cuando ella se acercó formando una especie de muralla protectora. Sara las saludó con la cabeza al pasar por delante sin darse por aludida y salió a la calle con decisión. Se dejó acariciar por el sol un instante antes de emprender el regreso, andando, hacia la casa de los Vilamaior. Cuando ya estaba a suficiente distancia como para que no la oyeran, sin darse la vuelta ni hacer ningún gesto delatorio con el cuerpo, se echó a reír.

La verdad era que, aquella noche, había estado a punto de hacerle una pregunta a Santiago, justamente tras el segundo beso. Pero finalmente no lo había hecho y en su lugar se había dejado embarcar en los placeres del matrimonio. La cuestión acababa de volver a su mente, precedida por la respuesta. Y, francamente, tenía mucha gracia.

 _¿De dónde saca tu abuela el agua bendita?_ Era la pregunta. _De la ermita del pueblo, claro._ Habría sido la respuesta. Y las mujeres del pueblo debían mirar mal a las meigas de la casa porque, obviamente, se la llevaban. Sin permiso del cura y para a saber qué abyectos fines relacionados con algo maligno. Sara avanzó por el caminito riéndose cada vez mas. Se podía imaginar a la abuela, con su paso renqueante, acercarse en la penumbra de la noche armada con una botellita, presta a robar el agua bendita. Y a las mujeres, escudriñando el interior de la pileta por el día, negando con la cabeza, murmurando jaculatorias en gallego y haciéndose cruces con los dedos. La escena que se pintaba en la cabeza era tan hilarante que, de hecho, lo primero que vio un sorprendido Santiago al _Aparecerse_ junto a la casa de su familia fue a Sara, caminando a la altura del cruceiro, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

* * *

 **Vera de Bidasoa. Caserío de los Amatriaín**

-Estás embarazada.

La pericia de las manos de Graciana sobre su vientre no albergaba lugar a las dudas y Sara sintió un calor interior suave y embriagador. Se sintió plena de serenidad, madura para convertirse en madre aunque solo tuviera dieciocho años. Diecinueve para cuando viniera al mundo la criatura.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas justas desde aquella noche. Una por cada gota de cera que había dejado la Compaña.

* * *

 **FIN**

 _Quería darle un toque no tan tenebroso a la Compaña, que por cierto, como apunta Carlos Pizarro, es una figura no exclusiva de la mitología gallega. Los he pintado como almas que tienen deudas que saldar y lo hacen guiando a los que pasan el velo en su tránsito. Pero como Galicia es tan singular, les he permitido, excepcionalmente, que pudieran orientar a las almas en los dos sentidos._

 _Espero que os haya gustado, o cuanto menos resultado original_


End file.
